One Night Together
by PandaAmanda11
Summary: Nintendo gets scared, so he goes to Sony for some help. This is based on some video game company gijinka's I made.


"Sony-San?"

Sony wakes up from his sleep to see Nintendo at his door. He's holding his Mario plush tightly, waiting to see if Sony heard him.

"Nintendo-San?" Sony rubs his eyes "Why are you here at this time at night?" Sony yawns.

Nintendo usually stays up late to work but, he never comes into his or anybody else's room for that matter. Sony starts to get up, now just sitting in his bed waiting for Nintendo to answer.

"I-I'm" Nintendo looks at the ground ashamed "I'm scared…"

"Of what?" Sony gets off of his bed and starts to walk over to Nintendo.

"Oh, um. I-I mean I can't fall asleep!"

"Nintendo-San…" Sony grabs Nintendo's chin and makes him look into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't ever laugh at you."

Nintendo looks away from Sony's gaze. "You promise?"

"Of cours-" Sony notices Nintendo put a pinky finger up. Sony holds back a laugh. 'He's just too cute sometimes.'

He takes his hand away from Nintendo's face. "I promise." Sony takes his pinky finger and shakes it with Nintendo's. Nintendo's posture relaxed a bit.

"Well, me and Sega were watching a scary movie last night about robots taking over the world." Nintendo explains as Sony nods.

"I would of gone to Sega for help but, I know him, he'll just make fun of me!" Nintendo exclaims in a whisper shout.

"So, your scared of robots then."

Nintendo sighs. "Yes but, not just that..."

Sony's ears perk up as Nintendo continues. "I'm scared of the thought of the robots being someone I know. What if they already taken over? What if Microsoft-San is a robot? What if-"

"I see." Sony interrupts Nintendo's rambling. "What did you want me to do then?" How do you want me to help you get over your fear?"

"I…" Nintendo looks over to Sony's bed then back at Sony. "Just forget it. I'll get over this fear eventually." Nintendo turns to leave but he is stopped by Sony grabbing his shoulder.

"Did you want to sleep with me tonight?" A small knowing smile appears on Sony's face.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Come on in Nintendo-San." Sony starts to walk to his bed but stops when he notices Nintendo is not following. He turns around to face him.

"What's wrong now?"

Nintendo looks to the side, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Ca-Can you hold my hand?"

A slight blush appears on Sony's face as well. "Of course!"

He walks back to him, closing the door, and grabbing Nintendo's free hand. 'It feels weird to grab Nintendo Senpai's hand without his gloves on. The rest of the night with him just started yet, this is the best night I've ever had!' Sony leads him to his bed, tucking him in first before he gets in with him.

"How does my bed feel compared to yours Nintendo-San?" Sony gets in with him and tries to start conversation. He's hesitant to snuggle up to him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. So he just lays on his side looking at him and Nintendo does the same.

"It feels a lot better than mine. Huge too. How much did you spend on this?"

"Not that much, just nine hundred and ninety-nine dollars."

Nintendo's eyes widen. "That's way too much for a bed! You have to replace it in a few years you know."

"It's not that much. Besides, if you want to sleep comfortably like me, you have to spend a hefty amount." Sony says resigning.

"Sure Sony-San. Whatever you say." Nintendo rolls over to face the other side and Sony does the same. Their conversation ended there. Sony can't help but audibly sigh to that realization.

Thirty minutes passed and Sony can't fall back to sleep. How can he with Nintendo laying right behind him. He hears Nintendo roll over onto his back and hears him sigh. 'Can he not fall asleep either?' Sony freezes, scared to do anything.

"Sony-San?"

Sony jumps a little, he wasn't expecting Nintendo to do that.

"Y-Yes?" Sony rolls over to his side again.

"Ah, so you can't sleep either huh?" Nintendo moves his head to look at Sony.

"Well, yes actually." Sony laughs to himself a little bit. "Why can't you sleep Nintendo-San?"

"Um, well, I…" Nintendo starts to hug himself and the Mario plush as blush appears on his face again. Sony's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat.

"Nintendo Sen-!" Sony coughs and tries to calm himself. "Nintendo-San, do you need me to hold you for the rest of the night?" Blush appears on Sony's face as he says that, hoping that didn't sound too weird.

"Would you? I… I wanted to ask this earlier but, I was too afraid to…" Nintendo looks down, embarrassed by himself. Sony then grabs him and holds him tightly.

"Nintendo-San, you know you have no need to be afraid of me, right? I understand, ok?"

Nintendo moves to his side to be engulfed into Sony's chest as he hugs him back. "Yes, I see that now… and you have nothing to be afraid of either Sony-San. I understand as well."

They lie there for a while, not saying anything to one another. Just feeling each other with their legs tangled up together. Nintendo's hand caresses Sony's back, his head deep into Sony's chest, smelling his clothes and his scent, hearing his heartbeat. Sony had his hand in Nintendo's hair feeling how smooth and soft it was. After a while, Sony finally became courageous and planted a small kiss onto Nintendo's forehead. Nintendo cooed in response.

Nintendo looks up and makes his mouth form into a kiss. Sony sees this, so he brings Nintendo up to him and kisses him immediately. They cuddle and kiss until they both fall asleep in each others arms.

When morning came they both came out of the room to see Microsoft and Sega already up.

"There you are Nin! I was wondering where you went! Eh?" Sega then realizes the room Nintendo came out from. "Hey, why were you in Sony's room?"

"It's quite simple Sega!" Microsoft adjusts his glasses as he says this. "They obviously are having a fling."  
"What? NO!" Nintendo and Sony say in unison.

"I, erm, had a bad dream and Sony let me sleep in his room!" Nintendo explains.

"He slept on the floor." Sony started to walk away but without touching his hand one last time. They both part ways, Nintendo went back into his room to put on some clothes and get back to work. Meanwhile Sony grabbed a cup of coffee and went back into his room, rethinking the night back into his head as he shuts the door.


End file.
